Clipless pedals (also known as “clip-in” or “step-in” pedals) require a cleat fitted to the sole of a rider's shoe, which locks to the pedal and thus holds the shoe firmly to the pedal. Clipless pedals take a variety of forms and are typically adapted for the demands of a particular type of cycling, such as road cycling and off-road or mountain biking.
Among the myriad of features desired for clipless pedals, the ability to readily engage the cleat to the pedal and to subsequently release the cleat from the pedal is important both for cycling efficiency and safety. The ability to readily release the cleat from the pedal is perhaps a more important factor in ensuring the safety of the rider, as it permits the rider to put one or both feet on the ground to maneuver the bike or to avoid a fall. The normal environmental conditions to which bicycles, and particularly off-road or mountain bikes, are subjected often compromise the ability to release the cleats from the pedal on demand.
What is therefore needed is an improved cleat and pedal assembly that permits the ready engagement and release of the pedal and cleat under a variety of environmental conditions.